Dolhaegia
Dolhaegia is a land located in central Wendos, it shares a border with Torland to the west. The Bay of Oleáin lies to the south, the Ash Sea lies to the north and the Sea of Malda is the east of Dolheagia. It is the home of the Thaidah and Dheasah people, who claim lineage from the Dolthic Culture. Much of the realm is covered by the great Craiinir forest, which has protected the Dolhaegian people from foreign invaders. History Prehistory Most of the early history of Dolhaegia is unknown. Unlike the rest of Palurin, there is no record of any Elves inhabiting the great forests of Craiinir. This is highly unusually, as all forests of the world are said to have housed elves at some point in time. Theories have it that the elves of Craiinir may have been destoryed by migrating humans, or that the forest itself destroyed them. Others say that the elves still live in the woods, but have kept themselves hidden to outsiders for thousands of years. Human Migration The first humans to inhabit Dolhaegia were the Gurdoti, who migrated from The Skaalmark between the 2nd century and the 8th century 7E. After The Blood Curse separated them from their Vaerg forebears, the Gurdoti migrated south into the lands of The Pale, Torland and Dolhaegia. During this time, the humans who migrated into Dolhaegia broke away and delved deep into the forests of Craiinir. These people would form the Haedothi Culture, which would pave the way for the Dolthic peoples. The Haedothi ''' The Haedothi moved deep into the forests of the Craiinir between the 4th century 7E and the 1st century 8E. In the woods, they formed a culture that was separate from their cousins to the west. Over the next 1000 years, the Haedothi became more and more isolated as they splintered into dozens of smaller tribes. Throughout the centuries, tribes would rise and fall. Occasionally, tribal confederations would form but not last for long. Rival tribal groups would also often try to invade the Dolhaegian lands, but they would never last long in the ancient forests of Craiinir. '''The Dolthic Tribes Owing to the geographic protection of Dolhaegia, the human tribes flourished and grew over the course of the 8th era. In the first century of the 9th era, these tribes started to move south. These Dolthic peoples moved into the lands of Torland, Haskenar, Thelia and Leyenne, where they clashed with the existing human tribes who dwelt there. Over the following centuries, the Dolthic tribes conquered or integrated with the local tribes and great kingdoms and city states started to form. The Lordôsi Wars Up until the 8th century 9E, the people of Dolhaegia had never truly considered themselves a unified people. They lived in small, close-knit communities with no great kingdoms or empires. This all changed in 677 9E, when Dolhaegia was invaded by the Lordôsi Empire. When the Lordôsi marched into Dolhaegia, they first encountered the Dheasah peoples of southern Dolhaegia. Cultures Dolhaegia is separated into two distinct cultures, north (Thaidah) and south (Dheasah). Dheasah The Dheasah formed into small close knit communities or Taegs. Each village or town is ruled by an Elder and, while trade is common amongst communities, members of these Taegs rarely leave their own village. Tribal ties are very strong within a Taeg and any member who leaves is not allowed to come back, branded as a Deoragh, or exile. Thaidah The Northern Dolhaegan are much more traditional than their southern brothers and sisters, maintaining the nomadic nature of their Dolthic ancestors. These Thaidah roam the great forests of Northern Dolhaegia, completed removed from other cultures. the Craiinir (great forest) is a wild and dangerous place for those not native to it. The giant trees are amongst the oldest in Palurin and great beasts wander the forests. While the Southern Dolhaegan trade and treat with outsiders, the Thaidah have no dealings with others and kill any who dare enter their domain. Category:Locations Category:Nations Category:Dolhaegia